A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Advanced Photo System (APS) camera, and, more particularly, to an APS camera having a device for setting a state of the film.
B. Description of the Related Art
Film in an APS camera may be in one of the following states: an unexposed state, a partially exposed state, an exposed state, or a processed state. The film state is typically determined by measuring the rotation angle of a data disk, which is mounted to an upper portion of a film cartridge. Thus, after a user loads the film in the APS camera, a control device measures the rotation angle of the data disk. If the film is unexposed, it is wound to a predetermined initial position. If the film is partially exposed, it is wound to a position next to the exposed portion. If the film is exposed, the control device drives a display to indicate that the film is exposed.
When a user loads unexposed film in the APS camera, the film is wound to the predetermined initial position, also referred to as the loading position of the film. If, at this time, the user mistakenly opens the chamber door of the film cartridge or there is a malfunction in the chamber door switch, the film will be rewound as if it were exposed. The rotation angle of the data disk will then indicate that the film is exposed, and the camera will not reload the film even though it is actually unexposed. Thus, a conventional APS camera has the drawback in that an unexposed film is set to an exposed film state when either the user mistakenly opens the chamber door of the film cartridge or there is a malfunction in the chamber door switch.